


What did you say? --Septiplier Story--

by Whiskma



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe in which the two never joined Youtube, And Now ;), Angst, Deaf!Jack, Fluff, Guest People, Instead they grew up, M/M, Not as friends, That's until later, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskma/pseuds/Whiskma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is assigned to move into a dorm with a guy name Mark Fischbach. He hadn't heard of this guy before. Well, until he got his hearing aids, that is.</p><p>Mark looked through his papers, he saw that he would be sharing a dorm with Sean McLoughlin. He lifted a brow, that name sounded only slightly familiar. Mark then remembered a boy in his classes who's eyes always seemed to wander around. No one really knew what the kids afflictions were. It was only when Mark saw someone signing things to Sean that he knew. Sean was deaf, naturally or by an accident early on.</p><p>Sean and Mark slowly got to know each other. Each others habits. Each others preferences. Etc. Mark finally got to know why Sean was deaf. He wasn't born that way. He was in a terrible car accident. Glass got in his ears, and destroyed his eardrums. While removing the glass from himself in a moment of adrenaline, the glass had picked out the major hearing parts of his ears. The surgery cost too much and Sean's family had no insurance. They simply couldn't afford it.</p><p>In this story, we will see Sean and Mark try and understand each other. Can they get passed their differences? Will the two ever be able to fully trust one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Aren't Earbuds, Are They?

**Author's Note:**

> For those who probably read this before it was finished, I am so sorry. I accidentally hit the Post button instead of saving this work as a draft. I had absolutely no idea that this had happened, and I am so sorry! I intend to make things right by at least getting through two chapters today. Maybe even more! Again, so so very sorry. ~~ 4/30/2016~~

Sean pushed his key into the lock and turned it. When he opened the door, he dragged his bags into the dorm. It was small. Two beds, both on either side of the room, lined the white walls. A small bookshelf of five shelves stood in the middle of the two beds, and lined the small space of the wall between the two items. He saw someone's bags and pack on the bed they chose. The one by the only window, and farthest from the door. Ah well. It didn't really matter anyways. Sean wasn't here to discuss bed rituals. He was here because... hell he didn't even know. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. Maybe this Mark character did. Who knew.

Mark sighed, he really wanted to get this day over with. He was excited to start his classes. Engineering and Mathematics. Math he wasn't so excited about, but Engineering just made him wonder. And he loved it all. Mark was currently watching the different mechanisms in the postal office. He needed to deliver a package to his mother as a souvenir. It was a teddy bear, all of her favorite colors were patched on. Mark wanted to get his mom something nice, he loved her after all. When he stepped up to the counter, he placed a small box on top. The lady there asked where it needed to go, and he told her. She placed a large sticker with the address and asked him to sign something. He squiggled down his name, and handed her back the paper. She thanked him, and pushed the box into a small slot. Mark heard the cardboard slide on metal, and heard the satisfying little clunk before he thanked her and walked out.

Sean sat his bags down on his bed, and began to unpack. He had all of his books, borrowed from his siblings, his clothes, and some blankets and sheets for his new bed. Sean looked around, and found to thin doors away from each other like the beds, and a larger door in the middle of them both. He assumed the thinner doors were the closets. So he opened the one nearest his bed, and smiled to find he was correct. Everything was either white or brown in the dorm. Sean didn't mind, he had heard that after a while, students got to add extra things to their dorms once they got settled down. So he just put his clothes in his little closet, and closed the tiny door. Sean took a few steps, and heard that annoying click in his hearing aids again. He was sick of these damn things. They were starting to break after years of use. Sean plucked both of them out, and sighed. He wondered if he could hear a small bit. Maybe. Sean lifted his hands to his ears and snapped. He heard nothing. Sean shook his head, and walked back over to his bed, setting out everything else. He put his book on the second lowest shelf, and looked at them all. They were all core classes, and a book over computer and design. Sean always wanted to try and see what made the games he loved to play work. If Sean had his hearing aids in, he would have known that his new roommate had just opened the door, and just said hi to him.

Mark blinked, maybe the guy was just homesick already. Who knew. Mark walked over to his bed, and began to lay out some of his book, and clothes. He set them all out in order of which class he would be taking first and last. Mark had entered this college to learn more about how things worked, but he needed to get his core classes out of the way as well. The first class he had was English, the last class he had was what he actually wanted to study. Engineering. Mark looked over to see his new roommate fixing his bed. Mark decided to leave him alone, and walked over to the bookshelf to put his own book on it. He chose the second shelf from the top. Mark noticed the guy looking at him now, but they both stayed quiet. Mark smiled at him and began to neatly put his books on the shelf. He heard the guys voice for the first time.

"What's your name?" He was a little louder than Mark would have liked, but he answered back as he was only profiled to the guy.

"Mark. I think from what I read that your's is Sean. Right?" The guy didn't answer back. Instead he grunted and stood up. Mark looked down to the slightly shorter man, and blinked. The guy looked slightly worried.

"Sorry, I just can't understand you if you're turned away like that," Mark furrowed his brows.

"Oh. Well my name's Mark," The guy held out his hand, smiling.

"Sean. Am... I being a little loud?" Mark didn't want to be rude, so he just shook his head.

"No, you're fine," Sean smiled and turned around to his bed. Mark returned to the shelf, and put his books on it in wonder. Can't understand him when he's turned like that? Was he foreign? He didn't sound like it, just a slight accent. Mark walked over to his bed, and began to take out his clothes. Apparently Sean saw him, and practically shouted at him.

"The closets are behind our beds!" Mark flinched when he heard him, he turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you," Sean grinned and went back to his bed. Mark rubbed his ears and sighed. He slightly wished that he wouldn't have to see, or hear, this guy for much of the year. There were no rules stating you had to like your roommate, just tolerate them. Mark hung up his shirts and pants, and almost hit his head on the clothes bar when he heard Sean shout again.

"Dammit!" Mark wondered if all of his family sounded this way. He looked around to see Jack fiddling with some cordless earbuds, or so he thought. Mark clenched his jaw and closed his closet door.

Sean tried to replace his hearing aid batteries to see if that would work. It usually did. But when it didn't Sean cursed. It was louder than he intended, but he couldn't tell. He debated using the money he had saved up to try and get someone to fix them, or to get a new pair all together. Sean set them down on his bed, and scratched his cheek, looking around. The first day was just to get settled in and find all of the classes you needed to go. Sean knew where everything was. He had made sure to come around orientation and made extra time to know where all of his classes would be. So he could just try and get to know some people, he guessed. He could start with his roommate, but he had a feeling that he may be annoying him. So he just stayed quiet. When he saw that Mark was saying something, he looked over to him. Mark lifted his brows in confusion, and said it again, slower. Sean hoped he wasn't going to be like everyone else and make fun of Sean's affliction.

"Do-you-have-any-ideas-of-what-you-will-be-stu-dy-ing?" Sean shrugged and answered back to him, by the way Mark tightened his grip on his bag, he apparently was saying something wrong.

"Nah, I haven't decided yet," Sean looked up to Mark with confusion. "Is that bad?" Mark licked his lips.

"No, why would that be?" Sean shrugged.

"I don't know. Say, do you-" Mark held up his hand, Sean immediately stopped speaking. Mark sighed and looked into his eyes.

"You are really loud, almost shouting," Sean was afraid that would happen. He tried his best to softened himself.

"Sorry. I had no idea..." Mark sat down on his bed and tilted his head, it was his turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" Sean cleared his throat.

"Well... I can't really hear... anything," Mark widened his eyes and regretted everything he previously thought of this guy. He looked around, trying to think up of anything to say. Sean sighed and looked down to the floor. "You can look for another roommate if you want... I don't want to be a burden, or scare you with my words," Mark drug his fingers through his raven hair. He walked over and tapped Sean on the shoulder. He began to speak to him when Sean looked up to him.

"I'm not going to do any such thing," Sean smiled to him.

"Thanks," Mark nodded his head, and looked over to the two small lumps of plastic and metal. He looked back to Sean. "So... those aren't earbuds, are they?" Sean shook his head.

"I was planning on doing something with them. I just don't know if fixing them will help. But getting new ones are bound to be expensive..." Mark bit his lip.

"Well how much money do you have now?" Sean wasn't looking at him, so he had to lower his head so Sean would look up. "How much money do you have?" Sean sighed, and shook his head.

"Not enough," Mark stood up, and gently took Sean's hand, making him stand up as well.

"Well, I don't have a job yet, but I'll be happy to help in any way I can!" Sean smiled up at him. It was strange how fast Mark had taken a liking to him. But he didn't really mind. He was just glad he wouldn't be any sort of burden upon him.


	2. The First Day

Sean and Mark spent the rest of their evening laughing and joking. Sean told Mark that he could call him by his nickname, Jack. It was a relief for someone to use it instead of his real name. Sean always felt slightly weird when anyone used his real name now. He went by Jack for so long now, Sean was almost foreign to him. Mark had quickly taken up to Sean's nickname. Mark had no nickname or at least one he enjoyed, and just told Sean that his normal name was fine. Sean had packed his backpack with the books he would need this morning. His week was scheduled for him, and he liked what he read. His core classes were for today, then he would have two days of just Computer and Design for two hours. Then the rest of the week would be his cores split with two in the morning, and two in the afternoon. Sean had put in his hearing aids, despite the clicking, he could still use them. They would just be slightly annoying. Besides, it would be good to hear what his new friend sounded like as well. Sean debated on wearing his grey flat cap or not. He decided that maybe for his first day he would look a little presentable. So he grabbed his half empty bottle of gel, and ran his fingers through his hair to the desired style, and snapped the bottle's lid closed. Sean closed the bathroom door and dropped his gel bottle on his bed. Mark was already in one of his classes. He had much more than Sean did. Well, not that much more, but enough for him to have to wake up at five, then come to their dorm at six. Hour breaks permitted. But even then his schedule was jam-packed. Sean had a feeling Mark would be okay. He seemed to have everything under control. He was studying engineering for God's sake!

Mark closed his book and stuffed it in his bag. The assignment for the week was easy. Read chapter 1-5 by tomorrow for the lecture. The class didn't really start with much of an introduction. Just a "Hi, my name is Professor Avidan. I normally teach students like you all how to pitch their voices for the song they are assigned. But I also happen to have a degree in English, so I will be your morning English Professor. Seeing the size of this class, I will try my best to get to know you all, but please do not feel bad if I don't get to know you to a T," Mark enjoyed every minute of this class. The professor was so lively and joyous. Mark really didn't want to see him angry. And he hoped he never will.

Mark stood up from his table and began to walk out of class. The Professor had handed them all little sheets to fill out about themselves. Like their name and some of the things they like and dislike. Mark was sure that there would be a few dicks and douches who would answer "I dislike you" or "I'd love it if you weren't our Professor, you weirdo". No matter where Mark went. There were always those people around. Mark got a small tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he had to look up. His instructor wanted a word.

"I noticed you seemed to be one of the few to actually enjoy their first day. I just wanted to say thank you. This is my first time teaching English at this college," Mark smiled up at him.

"Well, you really seemed to know what you were saying. It was also a great relief that you can keep a class entertaining," His professor nodded.

"That part's easy, and so are the lectures, but the hard part is finding out how to keep all of my students paying attention," He chuckled, and looked down at his watch. "Well, I better not keep you. I have another class after this one. It was good talking to you Mr...?" Mark filled in the blank.

"Fischbach. You can just call me Mark," Professor Avidan raised his eyebrows at his name.

"Well, that's interesting. You seem to be an ethnic masterpiece," Mark laughed.

"I guess," A few students began to walk in, and Mark's Professor nodded at them.

"It seems like I'll have to get to know you another time," Mark smiled at him.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Both men began to turn.

"I look forward to it," Mark walked passed a few people on his way to his dorm. Sean was probably headed to his first class by now.

Sean turned into his Math class and sat down at the front. He always hated the front row, but it was the only way he could properly hear anything that was being said to him. He watched people file in and smiled at those who sat near him. They returned a not-so-sure smile back. Sean looked up, he saw a skinny man leaning on his desk, looking through a notebook. When the bell rang, he looked up and smiled at everyone. Sean strained to hear what he said. His hearing aids were getting worse by the minute. The clicking slowly got louder, and a small high pitch came in his ears during the lesson. He winced as it got louder and louder. Sean quickly turned them off and pulled them from his ears. Some of the people on the front row with him looked over to him, a little surprised. Sean gently rubbed his ears and looked up. The professor seemed to be talking to him. Sean only caught half of what he was saying. But didn't respond. He didn't want to answer only half a statement. The professor blinked and said it again. Sean shrunk back slightly, he saw what was being said to him now. And it wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone. A student that sat by Sean held up his hands and seemed like he was defending him. The professor shook his head and went back to his gigantic board. Sean looked over to the person who helped him. The guy smiled and passed a paper to Sean.

'Sorry about that' Sean scribbled something down, 'Thanks' The guy nodded to him and they both turned back towards the board. Sean tried to write down everything he saw. And, dear God, it made no sense. But he wrote it all down anyways!

After all of Sean's classes had ended, he was headed off to his dorm. He wondered if he was going to see Mark there. It might be time for one of his hour breaks. He had a few more classes after Sean did. One of these days he'd learn it. A few people from his other classes walked by, one seemed to give him a weird look. He didn't react, just kept moving forwards. He didn't like the stares some people gave him. Not one bit.

Mark walked down the sidewalk towards the dorm room buildings. He reviewed what he had to do. The class that had the most work was his English class. Although Professor Avidan was Mark's favorite instructor, he meant business. A paper large paper was due by the end of the week. And Mark had to read several chapters by tomorrow. Ah well. It couldn't be helped. Mark opened the dormitory door and walked inside to find Sean laying down. A book was over his chest, and Mark remembered they were taking the same core English class. When Mark sat down on his bed, he got out his English book and turned to the desired page. In no time at all, he was done with the first chapter. But boy was it long. Mark happened to look over at Sean, he was staring at the bathroom door. Mark just watched. Sean seemed to be thinking hard about something. Mark wondered what it could possibly be that made Sean look so troubled. He waved his hand to catch the Irishman's attention. Sean looked over at him.

"You okay there, buddy?" Sean smiled and nodded. He spoke softly, almost too softly. Mark could barely hear him.

"Yeah. Just trying to survive my first day of college," Mark chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm just trying to make it to the end of the week without doing a complete 180 in my life," Sean laughed, it sounded so genuine and gleeful. Mark wanted to make Sean laugh as much as he could without killing him. It sounded really nice.


	3. People are Dicks

Sean shouldered his pack, and quickly walked out of his Computer and Design class. He was fighting the urge to go back in that room and give the Professor a punch in his old face. Sean was trying to understand what he was saying all throughout the lecture. But his damn back was turned through the whole thing, and Sean's hearing aids had bit the dust the day before. He tried to looked at the board, but there was nothing there. Everyone else was writing down everything he was saying. Sean could only pick up the words he was saying when he turned around. Sean was starting to get frustrated with his lack of hearing, and it was apparent that it was starting to show. Because the professor got in his face about it. Sean read his lips and answered back that he was just having a bad day, much louder than he intended. Now people were avoiding him because they were afraid he would explode on them as well. Sean was hoping that Mark wouldn't be at their dorm for a while now. He needed some time to himself. A lot of time to himself.

Mark heard some people talking about "That Irish Kid", they weren't talking about Sean... were they? Why would they have any reason to? They shouldn't have any. Sean was a very likable person. He just couldn't hear you if you talked to him. That's it. Why would someone refer to him as "That Irish Kid", instead of Sean or Jack. Mark was tapping his pencil on his paper, and scrunching his eyebrows together. He wanted to know. When his class ended, he quickly packed up, and almost jogged out the door. He almost literally ran into Professor Avidan on the way to the dormitories. His instructor seemed genuinely surprised.

"Hey Mark. Is something wrong? You don't look like you did this morning," Mark would feel guilty if he just blew off his favorite professor, so he just quickly told him something.

"I'm not feeling as good as I was this morning. I think something's gone a little wrong," Mark's Professor looked concerned.

"Then I don't want to keep you any longer, go," Mark quickly thanked him, and dashed off. He pushed passed a group of people, and heard them scoff at him.

"Jerk!" Mark looked back to find that someone was giving him the middle finger. He returned it, and ran through an open door into the outside. He jogged all the way to the dorms, and ran up a flight of stairs. He quickly unlocked the door with his key, and opened it. Sean was sitting on his bed, his head lean against the wall, and his eyes were closed. Mark wanted to say something to him, but he knew that it was no use. Sean couldn't hear him, even with his hearing aids. Apparently they had broke the previous day. Mark set his book bag down by Sean's bed, and tried to think up of ways to approach him. He couldn't really decide on one. He wanted to help, but there was just nothing he could do. Mark remembered his job applications. He had sent them in today, and hoped he would get a reply soon.

Sean reviewed what had happened throughout the day. Word had already got out about his accidental outburst and how he was a loose canon about to burst at anyone who dared to talk to him. He raked his fingers through his gelled hair. He was done with his class today. It was his second day and he already wished that college was over for him. He had to take three more years of this shit. Sean sighed out and leaned forwards, surprised to see Mark in the room. Mark was looking like he was about to do three back and front flips where he stood, then run around the world, and still have enough energy to do a thousand jumping jacks. Sean waved to Mark, but he didn't see. Sean then spoke, he tried to be soft with his words.

"Hey, Mark," Mark almost jumped out of his skin. Sean hoped he didn't accidentally yell again. Mark looked at Sean, and saw him shrink away. He bit his lip and sat down on his own bed. Sean pulled his knees into himself, and laid his head on them. He looked over to Mark, slightly frowning. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya," Mark held up a hand.

"It's fine, Jack... What... exactly happened today?" Sean groaned, and pushed his face into his knees.

"I fucked everything up, that's what. My professor wouldn't turn around for most of the lecture, then when I was trying to read his lips, apparently I was showing what I felt, and it wasn't the best look to have for your first day..." Mark would have spoke, but Sean wasn't looking. Sean probably felt like some kind of monster, and Mark couldn't tell him it would be alright. He had no idea what Sean was going through with not being able to hear anyone. "I can't fuckin' stand not being able to hear, Mark... I used to have the best hearing in my school... now look at me..." Sean sniffed and lifted his head, looking straight ahead. "It fuckin' sucks..." Mark sat down beside his roommate, no, his  _friend_. Sean dipped his head down, Mark put his arm around him. Sean started to shake slightly, and Mark heard his voice break. "Thank you. Everyone else I've known seems to try and push me away... They don't know how they can help, so they just give up," Mark looked at the back of Sean's head, a sudden thought went through his mind.

"I know the first thing I'm gonna do once I get the money..."


	4. The Weeks Gone By

The time Mark and Sean have spent in their dorms was amazing for them both. They hadn't really decided to go out and do anything. Which was slightly strange when the two talked about it, but then they'd just end up laughing themselves until their sides hurt all over again. Nothing seemed to bother the two when the other was around. Mark seemed to become well acquainted with his English Professor, who gave him liberty to call him by his name when the two weren't in class. And when Mark and Sean finally ventured outside to enjoy the warm weather, it turned out that his professor had some plans that day as well. It was a perfect opportunity for Mark to introduce Sean. Mark had found out that Sean had English in the afternoon with a different teacher because Professor Avidan was teaching his music classes. So why not let the two learn at least each others names?

"Hey, Danny!" Sean was slightly uncomfortable when he suddenly saw a tall man turn around and wave. He had huge hair, and his eyes were a deep chocolate, almost like Mark's.

"Mark, how are you?" Sean read the man's lips. So Mark knew him? Well, at least he wasn't a total stranger... to Mark anyways. Mark was apparently saying something, because Sean watched his jaw move up and down, and saw his lips curl into his words. He didn't know what he was saying though. But when the tall man looked over to Sean, his smile was wide, and genuine. Sean found himself smiling back. This man seemed to have that sort of personality. Mark turned to look at Sean, and tapped his shoulder. Sean looked to his lips.

"Jack, this is the morning English Professor. He's my first class through my core days," Sean nodded and turned to the man.

"Jack's a nickname of mine, my real name's Sean, if you'd like to use it instead," The man held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sean. My name's Danny," Sean shook his hand with great delight. Mark smiled between the two, obviously pleased that they hit it off so well. Danny and Sean let go of each others hands, Danny looking at Mark to speak.

"I would love to get to know Sean more, but I have to be at a meeting soon. College thing. They're annoying and practically pointless, but if I don't attend them, I'll lose my job, so, it's whatever," Danny shrugged his shoulders. Sean seemed to almost be fully enthralled with what Dan was saying. Mark nodded to him.

"Alright, I hope that you and Sean can get better acquainted later, then!" Danny smiled to Sean.

"I hope so as well. It was good talking with you Sean, Mark" With that, Danny walked away from the pair of students. Sean waved at him, and then looked over to Mark. Mark seemed to be proud of himself.

"That guy's a professor?" Mark nodded, "But he's not old, or boring, or, or anything like a professor!" Mark nodded enthusiastically.

"I know right!" Sean and Mark began to slowly walk again. The both of them almost gushing at how cool Danny was. Making fun of each other for different observations.

"It sounds like you have a crush on him,  _Markimoo~_ " Sean laughed as they both sat down on the small hill in the park. Mark groaned, and practically fell to the hill

"Yeah right! All you've done is talk about Danny! And you just met him!" Mark laughed at Sean's red face.

"Well he's a cool dude!" Mark gave Sean a look. The two just gave each other either annoyed, or ecstatic looks. Their conversations went from talking about people like Danny, and went onto a conversation of why the other wouldn't ever get someone like Danny.

"Your ears are way too elvish for your own good, Jack," Sean stuck his tongue out.

"Well at least they'll like my accent. People love accents! And you have none," Mark rasped his lips.

"Yeah, well I'm stronger," Sean rolled his head around, and gave Mark an astonished look.

"Oh like Hell you are!" Mark leaned forwards, a devilish smile splayed on his lips.

"What? You gonna prove me wrong?" Sean grinned at him. Mark smirked. "Well then...  _Prove me wrong_ ,"

Sean and Mark jumped at each other like small children, laughing and trying to pin one another down. Mark managed to roll them both over so that he was on top. The both of them were slightly out of breath now. Mark tilted his head down at Sean.

"So... Agree that I'm that I'm the Strong one?" Sean tried to get out from under Mark, but couldn't manage to get the proper strength. He furrowed his brow, and looked away. Mark couldn't see the small tinge of red spreading across Sean's cheeks.

When Mark let go of Sean, he was suddenly flipped onto his back, Sean over him now.

"And we agree that I'm the Deaf Trickster," Mark blinked, and the two started to laugh all over again. Sean rolled over onto his back, and felt his cheeks start to hurt from his smiling. He watched the clouds from overhead, all the different shapes and sizes. It was peaceful. Mark turned his head to say something to Sean, but he wasn't looking at him. Mark watched the profile of Sean. He seemed to be enjoying this time out. Mark definitely was.

"You'll probably never hear me say this, or see me say this, but I'm glad I was able to meet you. This whole week, and this year would have been so damn boring without you here. With my other friends all in a different university, I probably wouldn't have spoke to anyone. Well, not anyone. I might still have talked to Danny," Mark chuckled at himself. "Well, I'm still glad you're here. And I honestly can't wait to see what life has in store for us two goofs," Sean turned his head over to Mark, and watched his lips. He smiled at Mark.

"Hey! I am not a goof! I'm a doof!" Mark cackled to the air, and Sean just smiled.


	5. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Coffee Shop Job is a little too generic :T
> 
> I couldn't think of anything else XD

Mark ended his call and jumped in the air. His application came in, and it looked great. They wanted Mark to come in and introduce himself properly, now. Mark looked over to Sean, poor guy was still asleep. Sean had a long week with what had happened. Not many would talk to him, and if they did they made sure to seem extra nice. Mark gathered up all of his books and papers and stacked them all on his bed, and made sure to leave a note right by Sean's head in case he wondered where his roommate had gone.

Mark quietly closed and locked the door behind him, and zoomed down the hallway. People gave him strange looks and quickly got out of his way. Mark made sure to give them all a sorry and a thank you. He was in a hurry. When Mark practically flew out the door, he almost ran into one of the most popular kids in school. His name was Tony, and Tony was a relatively nice guy, he just felt entitled to everything. And it just so happened that he was having a terrible day. Even when the weather was perfect, the sky was a perfect blue with a few clouds peppering the skies, and the golden light from the sun was just perfect enough to not glare, but still be around.

"Sorry!" Mark stopped dead in his tracks, and meant to go around the large kid, but was quickly stopped by another guy, they met eye to eye. Mark took a step back and tried to go around Tony. He was once again stopped, this time by the large jock.

"Hey there, buddy! Where do you have to be in such a hurry? It's Saturday!" Mark looked up to the green eyes of Tony and gave him a small smile.

"I have to go somewhere important," Tony gave him a strange look.

"Well, I mean I guess. I'm having a party, this time, tonight. Bring as many people as you want. The first week of college should be celebrated in style, don't you think?" Mark quickly nodded.

"Yeah. I have to go now, I don't want to be late," Tony shrugged and walked past Mark, the other guy gave him a look.

"Don't you hang around that Irish guy? Is he as mean as he sounds?" Mark suddenly had no desire to go to the job interview. His look turned quite neutral towards this guy.

"No, he's not bad at all. People just don't know him like I do," The guy snorted as he opened the dorm hall door.

"So you're gay-buds? Fucking gross, dude!" Mark watched the guy close the door. He clenched his hands together and set his jaw. This nice, warm day just turned sour.

Mark walked into the coffee shop, there wasn't a line, and the cashier there looked up from her post. She smiled at him.

"What can I get for you, sir?" Mark explained that the owner here wanted to see him. The girl quickly perked up. "So you're the one he was giving rave reviews of! Well, follow me, sir!" Mark followed her with a smile. She led him past the small bar and tables and made a quick turn to the back of the shop. There Mark saw a door labeled, Mr. Hanson. The girl knocked on his door, and slowly opened it. Mark saw a guy almost his age quickly spring up. The girl sighed.

"Suzy! What are you doing back here?" The girl named Suzy walked up to the guy, and gave him a look Mark couldn't see. The guy looked over to Mark and then back to her. "So he's the guy? Yeah, I called him! He sounded great for the job!" Suzy looked over to Mark and stood on her tip-toes trying to see past him. She quickly turned around.

"Arin, you know your dad won't appreciate this," Arin gave her a crossed look.

"Suzy. You heard how he was considering calling the guy. And besides! My dad did say that he was giving me some responsibility for a change," Suzy dropped her head onto Arin's chest a couple times.

"A-rin," The guy laughed and gently set her to his side, he waved for Mark to come in.

"So you must be, Mark!" He gave Suzy a small kiss on the temple, and she gave him one on the cheek. It seemed to be a little 'goodbye' ritual the two shared because Suzy left the room. Arin sat back down in his father's chair, and leaned forwards, trying to look all business like, despite his golden streak and childish demeanor. Mark sat down in the only other chair in the room. He and Arin just kind of stared at one another, Mark was beginning to become uncomfortable. Arin blinked once. "So you're gonna be an engineer? That's cool," Mark smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it will be," Arin leaned on a hand of his, still looking at Mark.

"So you wanted this job _becaaaauuuuuse_...?" Mark kind of wanted this question to not be answered, but he did, fiddling with his fingers as he said his reasoning.

"Because I need the money to help out a friend," Arin lifted his head up at this, looking more interested.

"So this isn't for you? No 'work experience'? No 'I need the money to help buy food'?" Mark shook his head, and Arin grinned at him. "Well then, congratulations Mark! You got the job!" Arin stood and held out his hand, and Mark quickly followed suit shaking his hand. He was so confused, he thought he would need to explain the situation, nope.

"Thank you, so much," Arin let go of Mark's hand and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. And I would have also accepted the 'I need the money for food' one. Until my dad knew what my situation was like, I was in a hurt locked for a little while," Mark raised his brows, Arin just laughed it off. "Besides, you were the first person to actually respond back! I guess the others didn't much care, or they got another call from a different place. Ah well. The point is you made it and made a great first impression!"

Sean groaned when the sunlight of the day peeked through the blinds the college provided for every dorm. He stretched, and rolled over, feeling a small crinkling under his cheek. This woke him up. He looked down at the small paper and looked at it. It was a note from Mark, apparently.

 

Hey, Jack! I'm at the local coffee shop in the process of hopefully getting a job! So don't worry.

The college brought everyone a little mini fridge so we don't have to keep eating in the cafeteria. We will have to buy our own food for it, though. The first month's free.

~~Mark

 

Sean blinked at the note, then looked around the room, finding the tiny refrigerator at the foot of his bed. Sean lifted his tired brows up, cool. The Irishman kicked off his blanket, and sat up, stretching his muscles. His shirt was off and under his blanket, and the warm dorm room made Sean want to just walk around shirtless. But it was college policy for the boys to keep their shirts on and so forth with the dress code. Sean scooted over to the mini fridge by his bed and opened it up. I guess the college forgot to mention that it was still their food they were giving away, but Sean didn't feel too picky this morning and grabbed a bowl of fruit. It looked a little mushy, but Sean could have eaten almost anything in that instance. When done with the bowl, Sean put it on top of a small table outside of their dorm. The boys had no sink, so they had to leave out any dishes they had by the door. It was strange, yes, but most others had to do it as well. Not unless mommy and daddy helped pay for extra treatment, or the kids got exceptional grades before entering. But they were all on the top floor. Sean felt a little sorry for the students that actually tried their best. Almost every night since the first day of school Mark would have some sort of reaction from noises Sean couldn't hear.

Sean laughed the first night he and Mark stayed up. Mark kept making all these weird faces, and when Sean asked why Mark's face was beet red. Having to explain what was happening, Mark couldn't keep a straight face.

"Jack... they're having sex," Sean had blinked at Mark, then seeing his seriousness, he laughed so hard there were stitches in his side. Apparently, the couple upstairs didn't want their commentary and stomped on the floor to get them to be quiet. Oh, college life, how no one will miss you.


	6. The Footage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came out so late!!!

Mark and Sean sat on their beds, trying to catch some extra sleep for the day ahead. Sean didn't really have anywhere to go, or anything to do, so he decided he would walk around campus and check some things out. Mark, on the other hand, now had a job, and he started tomorrow. The vibrations of a deep bass shook their dorm and annoyed Sean to no end. Mark actually heard everything that the little ceiling above his head allowed in. The music wasn't as loud as some other things he heard from above, but that didn't stop him from feeling exasperated. When he rolled over onto his side, he saw that Sean felt just like he did. A loud banging sounded around the room, someone was at the door. Sean didn't notice this until he saw Mark get up and unlock it. He sat up and suddenly became very aware that he was shirtless yet another night.

"Hel--" Mark couldn't even finish his sentence before he was pushed aside by Tony and his friends. Tony held a video camera and was looking around with it, obviously drunk off his mind.

"Heeeey Maark! How ya doin'?!" Mark flinched at how loud the guy was being, it was ridiculous. His friend from earlier that morning walked in, perfectly composed. He looked at Mark then at Sean, his smile appearing particularly devilish. Tony giggled and turned the camera towards his friend. "Hey, Teddy!" Teddy waved at the camera and gestured to Mark and Sean, who happened to be in the shot with him.

"See, Tony? I told you they were having a good time," Mark widened his eyes at Teddy, not quite sure what he was doing. But whatever it was, Mark didn't like it one bit. He stepped into the shot and smiled wide.

"Tony! I think I overheard some girls wanting to skinny dip with you and Teddy, and they said they didn't want to wait too long," Tony lowered the camera so suddenly and looked at Mark.

"Really?! Which pool?!" Mark explained it was the pool in the college gym. Tony shot out of there just as quick as he had entered, leaving Teddy there with Mark and Sean. Sean looked between Mark and Teddy. Mark looked angry. Sean watched his rapid lips.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but for the love of God, if you have a problem with me, you'd better leave Sean out of it!" Teddy looked over at Sean and smirked.

"I think my work here's done," He turned away from Sean and said something to Mark before leaving. He closed the door himself, leaving the two roommates alone to their thoughts. Mark sat on his bed and rubbed his temples, Sean, just kind of looked around the room, unsure of what to say. He had no idea what just happened at... 3:34 in the morning. Mark exhaled deeply, and looked around the room, messing with his fingers. He honestly wanted the night to be over so he could go to work. He needed something to do, and he debated on whether or not to ask Sean to come along.

"Hey, Mark... what was that all about? I didn't catch all he said..." Mark rubbed his cheeks and looked at the floor, then looked up at Sean.

"Nothing much, just some jocks having a good time. Hey, you wanna come to the coffee house with me?" Sean looked like he was debating it and just shook his head.

"Nah... I think I'll just walk around the park," Mark nodded and smiled at Sean, receiving a slightly smaller smile than what he was used to seeing.

"Well, good night, Jack," Sean bobbed his head then laid down and rolled away, Mark groaned in anger. What the hell was Teddy trying to insinuate? That he and Sean were gay? They absolutely were not! Mark shook his head and laid himself down after a while of thought. His alarm clock soon sounded off, and he quickly shut it off. Sean was on his back, his head turned slightly to the side, looking quite peaceful. Mark did his best to not make much of movement. Sean seemed to be able to sense all of that stuff, so Mark did his best to keep his movements soft. Sean began to stir around and opened his eyes just as Mark left. He breathed in as he stretched, his eyes closed. He just rolled onto his stomach and snuggled up to his pillow. Mark walked back into the room for his keys and found Sean in his current state. He quickly left the room, locking the door and running down the hall. His cheeks were tinted a very light pink, to which Mark did not notice.

Sean awoke with a slight murmph. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his legs tangled in his blanket, and his hair in a slight mess. His light blue eyes scanned the room and found Mark's alarm clock saying that is was 10:00 in the morning. Sean removed himself from the mess that was his blanket and got himself all tidy in the bathroom. He wanted to wear his hat today. It just felt like a hat day, so why not? Sean put on a black and grey shirt, dark jeans, and his sneakers. Sean also fixed himself a sandwich and held it on his way out. He closed the dorm room and locked it. It was unheard by Sean all the way through the dorm hall, but people were talking about the footage Tony and Teddy took last night. Some girls were giggling, and most guys showed disgust when Sean walked passed them. He didn't notice anything strange until he was outside. Some people were watching his every move, others were having a conversation and snickered when they all saw him. Sean walked a little faster to get away, he didn't know what was going on, he thought that it was about the misunderstanding between him and his teacher. He was so clueless.

Sean continued to walk down the sidewalk, keeping his eyes to the ground until he saw a particularly wild shadow headed his way. When he looked up, his mood instantly brightened.

"Sean, how are you doing?" Danny embraced Sean and let go as soon as he did. He didn't seem to have any problem with Sean, but everyone else was acting so strange towards him. Almost as worse when he inadvertently shouted at his Computer and Design Professor.

"Danny... What would you do if you didn't know why some people were acting strangely towards you when yesterday they didn't seem to care?" Danny tilted his head, his face contorted in confusion. He put his hands in his pockets, and quickly remembered Sean would need to read his lips.

"Well... If I had no idea why I was being looked upon with such...  _looks_ , I guess I would just ignore them and live on. I find it a little ridiculous to try and please everyone you meet or don't. Sean, let me tell you something that took me years to learn. No matter how hard you try, not everyone will like you or who you hang around with. You'll just have to accept that, and once you do, you'll find that this world is so much easier to live in," Sean watched everything Danny told him. He nodded at his words in acceptance.

"So... only care what the ones I enjoy in my life think?" Danny scratched the back of his wild head.

"Well, that even has it's limited," Danny and Sean shared a small laugh. "But, in a sense, I guess," Danny lifted his hand from his hair, some curls following. "That's all the advice I could give you," Sean smiled up to Danny.

"Thanks. I kinda needed that," Danny smiled and then frowned.

"Is there any particular reason, or were you just feeling particularly shitty today?" Sean shrugged.

"Guess I was just feeling a little shitty today," Danny lifted his eyebrows in response.

"I know how that is," Just then, a group of random people Sean didn't know started spouting off random things. Sean didn't hear any of it, but Danny heard all of it. He looked down at Sean confused. "Are you and Mark...?" Danny hooked his fingers together, and Sean blushed.

"What? NO! No!" Danny looked over to the group of people and seemed even more confused. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry for such a false assumption. I just heard something just now. I didn't think they were true," Sean blinked and exhaled out.

"Well, I need to go, now. It was nice talking with you Danny," Sean smiled.

"You too, Sean," Danny waved goodbye and they both walked away from one another. Sean seemed to be put in a better mood, yeah he'd been told exactly what Danny told him all his life, but it just sounded better coming from Danny. The entire walk to the park was nice. The sun wasn't too bright, and it was perfectly warm. Sean walked all through the gigantic place, his eyes finding almost every bird, insect, and even a toad or two. The grass was a luscious green, and the sky a light blue. Sean found himself laying on a hidden hill, the same hill he and Mark established who was who. Why would they even need to do that? Who the hell knew. He laid his sandwich on his stomach for later.

Sean closed his eyes, he felt at peace here on the hill. The soft sun rays felt nice against his pale skin, and he smiled. The grass was at that height that it was comfortable to lay around on it. It took no time for Sean to go back to sleep, the warmth was enough to knock out the worst insomniac.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was on his lunch break, he wasn't much of a fan of coffee, but he would drink it. Suzy fixed him up a small cup of the shops special ice coffee. It was sweet and quite nice. Mark made a little detour down the road to the park he and Sean had gone to. He remembered the hill they laid on, and he laughed as he remembered Sean's special remark to his. Speaking of the Irish devil, there he was. Mark often wondered if Sean missed his home. As his thoughts wandered, as they often did, Mark absentmindedly found himself about to sit by his friend. A sudden force pushed him just as he bent his knees. He landed just above his friend, who looked quite peaceful, and looked up in shock. Someone was standing there with a camera, and there was--

"Teddy!" Mark scrambled up to his feet, standing above Sean who was just starting to wake up. Mark made a grab for the camera, but Teddy tripped him. Sean sat up and looked behind himself. He saw someone running away, and that same guy who disturbed him and Mark the night before. He stood up, and brushed himself off, completely oblivious to what just happened. Mark cursed and Teddy just laughed.

"He makes it look so real. You should really consider getting yourself a roommate who's at least a little straight," Mark growled something Sean couldn't hear, but he did see Teddy laugh. "Yeah right! See you later gay-buds!" Sean made a disgusted noise when Teddy turned around, it was loud enough for Teddy to turn around in curiosity.

"The day I get with Mark, is the day I've officially lost my mind," Teddy pointed to Sean and spoke.

"He's got the spirit," Teddy jogged off to join his friend, where ever the hell he was. Sean looked to Mark quite disturbed.

"What the fuck was all that?!" Mark held his hand up and lowered it slightly. Sean quickly apologized.

"I don't know, but I didn't like it," Mark snickered and looked over to Sean, "I thought you were crazy already," Sean lightly hit Mark's arm, and laughed. Mark suddenly remembered hi-- "Ah dammit my coffee!" Sean looked around in surprise, finding the cup several feet away. Mark sighed and picked up the broken cup, some liquid falling out.

"I-I can get you a new one," Mark shook his head, mentally thanking Sean.

"Nah... I'll just go over to the shop and continue work. My break's almost over," Sean looked around and found his sandwich, slightly squished from all the action. He picked it up and handed it to Mark.

"Here, no reason you should work on an empty stomach!" Mark didn't move until Sean practically shoved the sandwich into his hands and started pushing him up the hill. "Goooooo,"


End file.
